For example, a backpack type blowing apparatus, in which an air blower and an engine body driving the air blower are installed on a frame, used while being shouldered by an operator is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-229950. Such a backpack type blowing apparatus is used outside in many cases, and thus provided with an air cleaner such that dust, etc. does not come into the engine body. The air cleaner and a carburetor that supplies an evaporated fuel to the engine body are connected by an intake pipe.